movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Druschke-Smith Logos
Here are some logos that should be added during every film that Stephen and his friends do. Gallery The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 01.png|Stephen Squirrelsky Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 02.png|Andrew Catsmith Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 03.png|Andrina Chinchella Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 04.png|Robert Cheddarcake Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 05.png|Gnorm-Hill Billies and Natane Whopper Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 21.png|Griffer Feist Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 22.png|Serena Magical Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 23.png|The Twin Bunnies Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 24.png|Big C Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 25.png|Delbert and Kidney Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 26.png|The Cuties Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 27.png|Gumball Watterson Logo File:Druschke-Smith_(13).png|Emily, Psy, and Panda Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 29.png|Tyler Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 30.png|Ryan Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 31.png|Ian Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 32.png|Alvin Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 33.png|The Fluffer Bros Logo Druschke-Smith (19).png|Rocky Raccoon Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 06.png|Queen Anais (in Kermiladdin) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 07.png|Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 08.png|Franklin (The Meanies 80's) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 09.png|The Queen's Offer Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 12.png|Petunia (Not A Good Waitress) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 11.png|The Drunked Deer Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 10.png|Queen Crystal and the Baby Logo Druschke-Smith_(Bigger_Then_Better).png|Bigger Than Better Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 14.png|Scout Giggles (Cookie Is My Duty) Logo Druschke-Smith (Princess Diamond).png|Princess Diamond Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 13.png|Flaky (Have A Snow Cone) Logo File:Druschke-Smith_(Zhu-Coon).png|Zhu-Coon Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 15.png|Flaky (Groc Out) Logo Druschke-Smith (The Seals).png|The Seals Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16.png|Waldo (The Weasels) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 17.png|Charles (The Weasels) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 18.png|Julie (The Weasels) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 19.png|Shy (The Weasels) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 20.png|The Weasels Logo Druschke-Smith (Rocky Raccoon).png|Rocky Raccoon and Princess Katrina (Rocky Raccoon) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 39.png|Cat-tastrophe Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 40.png|Nature & Imagine Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 41.png|Toon Age Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 42.png|Queen of the Fair Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 43.png|Serena Magical Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 44.png|Happily Ever After Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 45.png|Trevor Meowy Sr and Trevor Meowy Jr Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 46.png|Cub and Company Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 49.png|Boar Twenty Five Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 50.png|Owen Antler Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 51.png|Elroy Oakdale Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 52.png|Leonard Peccary Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 53.png|Tongueo and Rompo Money Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 54.png|Walter Beakers Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 55.png|Amanda Opossum Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 56.png|The Tabby Cat Sisters Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 57.png|Derick Quillers and Booker Cooter Logo Druschke-Smith_(The_Princess_and_the_Raccoon).png|The Princess and the Raccoon Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 59.png|The Red Crystal Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 60 (Freddi Fish 4).png|Jackal O' Tuscky Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 61.png|Shet Meerkata Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 62.png|Comquateater Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 63.png|Anderson Joey Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 64.png|Julimoda Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 65.png|Comquateater and Julimoda Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 66.png|Skunkules Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 67.png|A Gopher Married A Caterpillar Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 68.png|Nicky Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 69.png|Winter Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 70.png|Waldo and Jingle Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 71.png|Winter and Rompo Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 72.png|Jingle and Waldo Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 74.png|Andrina and the Egg Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 76.png|Karen Softy Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 77.png|Rocky Gets A Pokemon Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 82.png|The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 83.png|Melody Prettyful Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 84.png|Barbra Bara Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 85.png|Emerald Puppy Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 86.png|Tawnie Lemur Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 87.png|Sasha Fruity Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 89.png|Darwin Watterson Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 90.png|Mrs. Lovers Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 91.png|Kenai Hidna Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 92.png|Zack, Ernest, and Gerald Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 93.png|Tallulah, Tanya, and Monica Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 94.png|Danny and Luna Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 96.png|Tia and Nicky's Wedding Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 95.png|Reindeer Alaska Logo Druschke-Smith (45).png|Nature + Imagine Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 97.png|Aaron Sheepish Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 98.png|Pecky Swallow Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 99.png|Chris Pepper Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 100.png|Vilburt Oinks Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 102.png|Here Comes Winnie the Pooh Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 105.png|Booker and Derick Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 106.png|Frankie and Olivia's Wedding Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 107.png|Tallulah Nakey Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 109.png|Jaden Adorable Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 110.png|Fiona and Elbert Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 111.png|Alexia and Kesha Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 112.png|Monica and Russell Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 113.png|Winter and Walter Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 114.png|Ellie Weasel Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 115.png|Robert and Tanya Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 116.png|Trash-O-Madness Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 117.png|Hero Private Dick/Family Man Logo Druschke-Smith (55).png|Reginald Husky Logo Druschke-Smith (56).png|Josephine Savanna Logo Druschke-Smith (57).png|Edmund Perlioz Logo Druschke-Smith (58).png|Rosie Stoatbert Logo Druschke-Smith (59).png|Jimmy Jeepers Logo Druschke-Smith (60).png|Leo Hoppy Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 124.png|Princess Purina (Princess Kuromi) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 125.png|Skyler Kooky Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 126.png|Camel Cigarettes Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 127.png|Graffiction Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 128.png|Kirk Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 129.png|Gregory Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 130.png|Phineas Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 131.png|Nia Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 132.png|Yoses Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 133.png|Gladys Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 134.png|Hero of the Year Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 136.png|The Battle for Stephen and Sandy's Wedding Logo Druschke-Smith (68).png|Frankie Winter Druschke-Smith (69).png|Dinky Dachshund Logo Druschke-Smith (70).png|Roderick Sugar Logo Druschke-Smith (71).png|Thumbelina Martenaphine Logo Version 1 Druschke-Smith (72).png|Arthur Pantha Logo Druschke-Smith (73).png|Thumbelina Martenaphine Logo Version 2 The Druschke-Smith (74).png|Darla Foxanne Logo The Druschke-Smith (75).png|Wallabee Springer The Druschke-Smith (76).png|Eilonwy Quollie The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 143.png|Anime Puss The Druschke-Smith (77) (Alvin and Reba's Wedding).png|Alvin and Reba's Wedding The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 144.png|Why Are You Rubbing Yourself? Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 145.png|The Pollyanna Family (Version 1) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 146.png|The Pollyanna Family (Version 2) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 147.png|The Pollyanna Family (Version 3) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 149.png|The Pollyanna Family (Version 4) The Druschke-Smith (81).png|The Bluecheese Family (Version 1) The Druschke-Smith (82).png|The Bluecheese Family (Version 2) The Druschke-Smith (83).png|The Bluecheese Family (Version 3) The Druschke-Smith (84).png|The Bluecheese Family (Version 4) The Druschke-Smith (85).png|The Bluecheese Family (Version 5) |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Gallery (with fake cigars, fake sticks, fake stogies, and fake pipes) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 01 (baby carrier).png|Stephen Squirrelsky (Baby Carrier) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 04 (with pipe).png|Robert Cheddarcake (Corn-Cob Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 05 (with pipe).png|Natane Whopper and Gnorm-Hill Billies (Corn-Cob Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 08 (with cigar).png|Franklin (Fake Cigar) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 21 (Pipe).png|Griffer Feist (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 24 (Stogie).png|Big C (Stogie) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 25 (with stick).png|Delbert (with stick) and Kidney Rich Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 28 (cigar).png|Emily, Psy (cigar), and Panda Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 45 (Trevor Sr with pipe).png|Trevor Meowy Sr (pipe) and Trevor Meowy Jr Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 50 (Pipe).png|Owen Antler (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 55 (ring).png|Amanda Opossum (Ring) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 51 (Stick).png|Elroy Oakdale (Stick) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 26 (pipe).png|Stanz, Danny, and Einstein (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 30 (pipe).png|Ryan Fluffers (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 33 (pipe).png|The Fluffers Bros. (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 28 (cigar and pipe).png|Emily, Psy (cigar), and Panda (corn-cob pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16 (tongue).png|Waldo (Tongue) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 20 (tongue).png|Weasels (Waldo with Tongue) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 46 (bone).png|Cub and Company (Bone) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 33 (pipe and stick).png|The Fluffers Bros. (Pipe and Stick) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16 (tongue and pipe).png|Waldo Weasel (Tongue and Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16 (pipe).png|Waldo Weasel (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 20 (pipe).png|The Weasels (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 20 (pipe and tongue).png|The Weasels (Pipe and Tongue) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 60 (Freddi Fish 4) (stogie).png|Jackal O'Tucksy (stogie) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 05 (with pipe and cigarette).png|Gnorm (Pipe) and Natane (cigar) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 17 (straw).png|Charles Weasel (Straw Logo) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 20 (pipe and tongue and straw).png|The Weasels (Pipe, Tongue, and Straw) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 17 (straw).png|Charles Weasel (straw) Logo File:The_Druschke-Smith_Productions_Part_72 (tongue).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 63 (stogie).png|Anderson Joey (stogie) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 62 (pipe).png|Comquateater (Pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 65 (pipe).png|Comquateater (Pipe) and Julimoda Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 36 (pipe).png|Rocky Raccoon (pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 71 (pipe).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 53 (ring).png|Tongueo (ring) and Rompo Money Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 53 (pipes).png|Tongueo and Rompo (pipes) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 53 (pipes and rings).png|Tongueo and Rompo (ring and pipes) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 53 (pipes, rings and baby carrier).png|Tongueo and Rompo (ring and pipes) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 91 (straw).png|Kenai Hidna (Straw) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 92 (pipe).png|Zack (pipe), Ernest, and Gerald Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 98 (music pipe).png|Pecky Swallow (music pipe) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 100 (cigarette).png|Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 101 (pipe).png|Nature + Imagine (pipe) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 101 (pipe and music pipe).png|Nature + Imagine (pipe and music pipe) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 101 (pipe, music pipe, and cigar).png|Nature + Imagine (pipe, music pipe, and cigartte) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 54 (pipe).png|Walter Beakers (pipe) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 109 (ring).png|Jaden (ring) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 109 (pipe (1)).png|Jaden (pipe) (1) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 109 (pipe).png|Jaden (pipe) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 109 (ring and pipe).png|Ring and Pipe (1) The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 109 (pipe and ring).png|Ring and Pipe The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 115 (pipe).png|Robert (pipe) and Tanya Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 29 (baby carrier).png|Tyler (baby carrier) Logo The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 53 (Tongueo- Baby Carrier and Rompo- Baby Carrier).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 72 (tongue and pipe).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 72 (pipe).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 119 (cigar).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 26 (baby carrier).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 26 (baby carrier and pipe).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 127 (pipe).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 127 (pipe and stick).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 128 (pipe).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 132 (stick).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16 (baby carrier).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16 (tongue and baby carrier).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16 (baby carrier and pipe).png The Druschke-Smith Productions Part 16 (baby carrier, tongue, and pipe).png Druschke-Smith (cigarette) (72).png| Category:Logos Category:Movie-Spoof Travels